


Stay

by punkjoly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I'm not quite sure how tags work but I'm just warning you this is a bit sad, M/M, The plot doesn't exist by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkjoly/pseuds/punkjoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Thranduil must part ways, but Thorin needs him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I was feeling a bit sad, so that was the intention for this little ficlet. Also, I had wrote this while listening to Skinny Love by Birdy (excellent song), so that somewhat triggered some inspiration for this.

"Just please, stay." 

Thranduil turned his stare, looking vacantly toward the door. "We only agreed to one more night Thorin, you know that I have to leave."

Thorin sat up, keeping his voice gentle and scarcely rid of weakness. "It's still morning, you can spare a few more moments can't you?"

"I cannot stay forever," The elf's voice quieted almost to the point of quivering. Thorin's frown was nearly audible.

"I know," the whisper struggled to leave Thorin's lips. "Please..." he could not find the right words to say, leaving his plea nothing more than an empty whimper. Thranduil, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed now turned back to the other with his expression colder than stone. Thorin gave him a look of saddened understanding. He was firmly aware that their time together was to end soon, and it felt almost abrupt, yet he had known for the longest time now that the end would soon reveal it's ugly head. 

"I know," Thranduil echoed softly- a tone of voice he could only ever manage around Thorin. His long, graceful hand reached out to hold the side of Thorin's face. The gesture made the dwarf tremble, not out of glee but out of terror. Terror for what was about to happen, that is. He felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead, a warmth that faded faster than he could handle. Thorin could barely lift his gaze enough to watch as Thranduil made his way sluggishly, yet so elegantly toward the door. His stare was barely returned, the only reply he received was a small look of longing before there was nothing. 

He stared blankly at the shut door, still hoping for his love to stay with him.


End file.
